Moonlight Oasis Bathhouse
The Moonlight Oasis Bathhouse is a location in northern Kharkorhum in the Erdemten District. It is the home of Xhaggaalodh and both his place of business and of consumption. One of the only bathhouses in Kharkorhum, it is frequented often by those in the northern half in the city. Most of those who visit the bathhouse cannot remember much about their visit and can only affirm that it is a good experience to those who ask. History In-Game Description Exterior In the shadows, you see a silver sign illuminated: the Moonlight Oasis Bathhouse. Cold air drifts from behind the curtain in place of the door, as does the scent of sweet plants. Curiously, no light seems to come from inside. Do you want to go in? Interior Upon entering, your feet sink into the ground ever-so-slightly. The floor is covered in fine white sand. As you look around, you realize you can’t see the walls of this establishment, nor the roof. Sparkling stars glitter above you as though you were looking at the night sky miles away from the lights of civilization. The dark shapes of the trunks and fronds of palm trees sway gently in a breeze you can’t identify the source of. This line of palm trees seems to be blocking something behind them from view. Make a perception check (14 or above). You realize the trees in the middle aren’t moving at all. Interactions Bathing Players can bathe in the bathhouse in the pool. In-Game Description You hear the creaking of ancient bones as suddenly, two of the palm trees crack in half, lowering themselves to the ground. Claws as big as a horse bury themselves in the sand on either side of your assembled party. Two tiny blue eyes lower themselves to your level on a face shaped like a long inverted triangle, with the beast’s mouth splitting open in a cross to reveal four mouth-flaps lined with needle-like teeth. Two gigantic spiral horns extend out from the Nightwalker’s head. His dark blue skin makes it hard to establish what is the night sky and what is his body, but thankfully, his might blocks out the stars and allows you to see the huge beast’s shape for what it is: as tall as a house with smooth skin clinging to alien bones like he’s starving. Deep in your heart, you know he just asked if you would like a bath. With one giant claw, he gently herds you all around the grove of palm trees he’s content to stay in, pushing you ever-so-slightly forward. True to the name, a moon hangs in the air impossibly large, shining onto a crystal-clear pool of water that you can’t exactly gauge the depth of. It’s surrounded by a ring of lush grass and plants you’ve never seen before. Glass bottles of liquid soap lay peacefully on the grass. Steam curls off the water’s still surface. Are you going to get in the pool? Make a perception check (16 or above). You realize that you’ve lost your shadow. When you reach for the soap, you realize that your shadow has grabbed it first. The bottle is yanked into the pool, where it disappears under the surface. Seconds later, despite the fact you’re underwater, you feel soap being poured on your legs. Strong humanoid hands start at the bottoms of your feet and massage the soap in with vigor. A second set of hands begins to work on your arms. Water is poured over your head from a jug you can’t see, and your own shadow begins to work your hair up into a lather. Make a wisdom check. A minute later, the hands finish their work and disappear into the waters, leaving only the scent of soap and flowers to evidence that they were ever there at all. You gain an extra 15 temporary hit points and a +1 to charisma for the next week. Your limbs feel like jelly. The Nightwalker gently pats you on the head one by one as you leave, pointing at a tip jar on a small table by the door. The word 'tips!' with an exclaimation point has almost been mangled beyond comprehension. You think he tells you to come back soon. Tipping Players can choose to tip Xhaggaalodh. If the player failed the bath save, they have to tip an amount of gold equal to (d20). If the player succeeded on the bath save, they can choose not to donate or donate whatever they like. Characters Xhaggaalodh Shadow (monster) Category:Locations